Brushing Horses
by artemis-nz
Summary: One day, he knows, Yuuri will be ready for whatever he experiences. When that day comes, Conrad resolves to be ready too. Conrad/Yuuri.


As the Maou, Yuuri realises he's supposed to show restraint. Be the role model that people can look up to, old and young, men and women and children alike. He's supposed to be refined and controlled and disciplined. It's hard to be any of those things when he comes across Conrad in the royal stables, shirtless and completely unaware (for once) that his King stands behind him, watching.

Yuuri would like to think it's because he's gotten better at sneaking around, but in reality Conrad probably doesn't hear him at first because of all the horsey noises; the stamping of restless hooves mostly, mixed in with the odd whinny of uncertainty. There's a storm coming, which explains why Conrad is in the stable in the first place, attempting to calm the horses. It's not often there's a large storm; while the weather is usually predictable in this strange land which Yuuri has come to love as his own, the storm that promises to be upon them in a matter of hours will not be a small one. Gunter has already explained (more than once, because Yuuri was asleep the first time), that a storm is often needed in order to break extremely humid weather. And although it's discomforting, although it makes everyone sweat and doesn't help Wolfram's mood in the least, Yuuri is glad for the weather if it means Conrad's shirt is off and he's the only one who gets to see it.

"Heika. Forgive me, I didn't hear you coming."

Yuuri wonders if Conrad is just saying that to make him feeling better about staring, but Conrad's smile is so gentle that Yuuri doesn't say anything besides a reprimand for the formality: "It's _Yuuri_."

It's the old familiar banter that makes them both smile; the one constant they can always count on. "Can I assist you with anything, Yuuri?" Conrad is almost infuriatingly at ease in spite of being half-naked. While Yuuri has of course seen Conrad like this before, the fact that neither of them are anywhere near a bath makes Yuuri feel clumsily awkward. He wishes he had Conrad's self-confidence.

"Not really. I just had to get away from the castle. The weather makes Wolfram... um..."

"More disgruntled than usual?" supplies Conrad.

"That's a good way of putting it. Conrad, can I help you brush the horses down?"

If Conrad is surprised at the sudden request, he doesn't show it. "If you wish. Use this one." Conrad holds out the brush he was using for Yuuri to take, and bends down to pick up another from the bucket near his feet. Yuuri tries not to stare again. "The horses have already been brushed down so they're already clean; this is just to calm them down. They often get restless when they sense a storm coming", Conrad explains. "If you brush in small circles like this" - and Conrad demonstrates what he means by guiding Yuuri's hand and brush across the horse's neck - "they should relax a little more." Yuuri's hand seems colder when Conrad takes his own hand away, even though they're both still sweating from the heat.

He has to admit though, it's a peaceful thing. Conrad and Yuuri work without speaking, but the silence is not an uncomfortable one. In fact, Yuuri is soon feeling as relaxed as if he has done this every day. Conrad's fingers are far more nimble and get more done faster, but Yuuri feels that somehow, although they're doing it for the horses' benefit, he's getting more out of this than they are. Perhaps he, too, was affected by the storm's progress-

And right on cue there's a roll of thunder, followed by a bright flash a few seconds later. It's loud, far louder than he would have expected for the storm that is still a while away yet. The horse he moved onto after finishing the first rears up before Yuuri has even realised what happened, and Conrad's there pulling it down, moving Yuuri out of harm's way, speaking to the horse as he might to any frightened child and stroking it's nose and behind it's ears all at once.

"Are you all right, Heika?"

Conrad is looking down on him in concern from where Yuuri has fallen and offers his hand. Yuuri takes it automatically - how many times has he been in this situation - and blushes for being as frightened of the horse as it was frightened from the thunder.

"I'm fine. Sorry. I just- it took me by surprise. I guess I'm still not totally familiar with horses yet, right?" Always in front of Conrad. Embarrassed to have been caught so unawares, he turns away from Conrad's gaze and tentatively pats the horse, who is nervous still but no longer scared.

"This one's a new one, still young. He should get used to things like this eventually, but for now we just have to be patient."

"Yeah, I guessed that. He's the only one that reared like that."

"Everybody needs some time to accustom themselves. He'll be just fine." Conrad continues to rub the horse and this time Yuuri doesn't care that he's staring; there's just something so strong and beautiful about the scene, steam rising from a bucket of water somewhere further ahead, the sky gradually darkening, Conrad's face half in the shadow and half in the light from where Yuuri is standing next to him. There's a completely unfamiliar feeling in his gut, and it's almost painful.

"Will I ever get used to this?"

Conrad mistakes his question. "Of course you will, Heika. It just takes time, like everything. You've already come a long way, and there's still plenty of time to learn as you go. I know you make an excellent King." When Yuuri doesn't even correct him on the name, Conrad hesitates. "Is there anything else the matter?"

"No... yes... I don't know. Sorry, Conrad. I don't know how to say it. It's just a feeling."

"Ah." Conrad wisely keeps brushing while he thinks of how to go about calming something far more complicated than the horse he is currently working on. "You need not say anything, if that makes it easier. Sometimes a feeling needs to work its own way out instead of being forced. Perhaps this is one such time."

"Yeah, maybe." Yuuri is unconvinced, and the gut feeling that is more physical than unsubstantial emotion hasn't gone anywhere. "I've just got this feeling... I don't even know what it is, or if it's right, or what to do with it either way. Right here." He puts his hand on his stomach for emphasis and watches Conrad's facial expression change from mild concern to something else that he's not quite sure of. If he hadn't known Conrad's face so well, he might have missed it altogether. Nonetheless, he can see it if only for an instant, before the usual mask is put back in place. Yuuri isn't offended by this, has worked out long ago that the mask is there to protect others rather than any conscious desire to block them out. Conrad, too, is more complicated than he first appears - he just hides it a lot better than Yuuri.

"I would try not to worry about it so much, perhaps", Conrad suggests carefully. "Tension tends to make these things worse, and I'm sure..." He hesitates for a moment. "I'm sure whatever it is that you're feeling is not a bad thing."

Its so unlike Conrad to be so hesitant that Yuuri looks across at him, the horse now between them. "Thank you, Conrad."

His smile is a sincere one, as always. Conrad can't imagine Yuuri ever being anything other than what he already is at his core - genuine and open-hearted underneath the uncertainty that still sometimes got the better of him.

"It's no problem."

They finish their work just as Wolfram finds them. The blonde completely ignores Conrad and focuses instead on Yuuri, speaking forcefully. He has refused to concede to the heat and is fully dressed as usual, although Conrad knows it must be uncomfortable for him to be so. Nonetheless, he stands upright and proud as always, a direct contrast to his tumultuous nature.

"Yuuri, I've been looking for you everywhere! Leave the horses to the stablemen - you're the King, you're not supposed to go around doing commoner's work."

Yuuri shrugs helplessly at Conrad, but his mood seems improved and he continues to smile, so Conrad lets Wolfram drag him off without comment. He puts Yuuri's earlier fumbling explanation out of his mind for now, deciding that it will be best for Yuuri to work his feeling out on his own, without interference.

One day, he knows, Yuuri will be ready for whatever he experiences. When that day comes, Conrad resolves to be ready.


End file.
